Dare Me? (The Rewrite)
by Courtney in real life
Summary: Back in 2009, I started a story called "Dare Me?" but didn't finish it. Now, I'm going to rewrite the whole story. Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette are given dares that have the worst consequence. Will they survive? Set during Total Drama Island but not during a specific episode. Contains original pairings
1. How it all began

A/N: This takes place in the first season in the beginning episodes.

* * *

From the viewer's perspective, it seemed as though the show was fast-paced. Nothing could be father from the truth. By now, the campers lived on the island for about a month. The first challenge would start in a few weeks (the reason being that Chris needed a tan and that the show was running low on money because of Chris's extravagant lifestyle).

During these times, three girl campers would find each other and waste time by either swimming, walking in the forest, or talking. Who were these three girls? They were none other than Courtney (the Type A), Bridgette (the surfer girl), and Gwen (the loner). Even though they had nothing in common, they found themselves more comfortable around each other than the other contestants.

* * *

**TUESDAY**

On Tuesdays, the three girls are usually found swimming. However, the gray clouds in the sky ruined their plan so instead, they went into the cafeteria knowing that their would be nobody there. Knowing little about each other, they decided today would be a good day to get to know each other better. The topic ranged from school to living location to why they auditioned for the show to... boys.

"So tell me, Bridgette," said Gwen. "Are there any guy surfers waiting for you back home?"

Bridgette laughed and shook her head. "Nah. All of the guys that I was friends with were in a committed relationship with their surfboards."

Courtney laughed and said, "You know, I think I spotted Geoff watching you surf the other day."

Bridgette sighed. "Yeah, I've noticed that too," she said. "But every time I try to talk to him, something stupid comes out of his mouth. Sometimes I think that's he's just as dumb as Lindsay."

"Is there a 'however' coming along? Because that sounds kind of depressing," said Gwen.

Bridgette laughed and rolled her eyes. "However," she said looking at Gwen. "He does have his moments when he's really sweet and great to hang out with."

"Did he ask you out yet," asked Courtney.

"Nope," said Bridgette. "And I'm afraid he might be too dense to figure out that I actually like him."

"You know," said Courtney thoughtfully. "They say that jealousy gives guys the courage to ask girls out."

"I like where this is going," said Gwen. "Why don't you just make Geoff jealous?"

Bridgette shook her head. "I don't think that will work," she said. "Besides, what guy can i convince to do that?"

"How about that guy who's been staring at you through the window," asked Courtney pointing out the window at Ezekiel.

All three girls looked at Ezekiel staring at Bridgette. Poor Ezekiel noticed too late that the girls were looking at him and quickly fled the scene causing all three girls to laugh.

"So how about Ezekiel then, Bridgette," asked Courtney.

Bridgette shrugged. "I don't know guys. It seems weird."

"How about this," said Gwen. "I _dare_ you to try to make Geoff jealous with Ezekiel. If you choose to accept this dare, then Courtney will have to make Duncan jealous with Noah-"

"-Wait, now I'm apart of this," shouted Courtney. "And why Duncan? At least Bridgette likes Geoff. I don't like Duncan!"

"Denial," sang Bridgette. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying," said Gwen glaring at Courtney. "Courtney has Noah, and I will make Trent jealous with Justin."

"Wait," said Bridgette. "Why do you get to choose your own person?"

"And a sexy one at that," said Courtney. "I think it's fair if we choose a person for you."

"Fine," said Gwen rolling her eyes. _So close to getting away with that_, she thought. "Who do you guys choose?"

Bridgette and Courtney took one glance at each other and said, "Cody."

Inside, Gwen shuddered at the thought of pretending to date Cody. But she didn't show it. She didn't need them to think she was weak.

"Fine then," said Gwen. "However, let's make some consequences."

Bridgette and Courtney looked worriedly at each other.

"If you don't try or succeed, Bridgette, you have to hold Ezekiel's hands for at least five minutes."

Bridgette had a look of horror on her face. That home-school boy put his fingers _up his nose_! And who knew how often that boy washes his hands?

"Courtney," said Gwen. Courtney looked up. "You will have to say a speech about Duncan written by Bridgette and me word for word. And trust me, we'll know if you're changing the words."

Courtney gulped. Even without telling them, she knew that they knew about her crush on Duncan. Telling it just to two people would be humiliating enough, but the whole camp? That's just cruel.

"Fine," said Bridgette after gaining back her composure. "Then you have to kiss Cody."

Gwen felt as though she would throw up. _This is just cruel, _thought Gwen. But she nodded.

Courtney put her hand in the middle of the three. "All agree that we get a week to do as told?" The other two put their hands in as well and said, "Agreed."


	2. Courtney and Noah

After agreeing to the rules, the girls had to decide who would go first to talk to their "dares". However, they knew that today all the guys were partying in the Killer Bass cabins and none of them were ready face see their actual crushes.

They went through many challenges to see who would go first.

First it was agreed that the first one to eat all of Chet's food would decide who goes. However, Bridgette fainted when she thought she saw an alive bird being cooked into a pot, and Gwen and Courtney's food literally crawled off their plates.

Then, when they found cherries, they decided that whoever tied a cherry stem into a knot would decide. Unfortunately, Bridgette swallowed hers causing Courtney to try and get Bridgette to choke it out, and Gwen couldn't get her stem into a knot.

"Lets just draw straws," suggested Bridgette.

Courtney and Gwen just shrugged their shoulders. "Why not," said Courtney.

Gwen grabbed three straws and cut them. "Shortest straw goes first?" They nodded in agreement. So Gwen held out the straws and each girl took one. Holding it against each other, it was obvious that Courtney had the shortest straw.

Putting her head down in defeat, she walked towards the cabins.

"Hey Courtney," yelled Bridgette. Courtney turned around. "Remember, you're there for Noah, not to make out with Duncan."

Courtney blushed furiously and stormed out while Bridgette and Gwen laughed. She went to the boys' side of the cabin and knocked on the door.

* * *

"I gotta admit Geoff," said Duncan. "This is the sickest party I've ever attended."

"Right," said Geoff.

Thats when they heard Courtney's knocking.

"Oh crap," said Geoff. "The cops are here! Everyone hide!" And he slid under a bed.

DJ and Duncan looked at each other and shook their heads. Tyler looked out the window. "Hey Duncan! It's Courtney!"

Duncan smirked. "I got this guys." And he opened the door and said,

* * *

"Princess! How nice to see you. I knew you couldn't resist me."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's great. Can I talk to Noah?" Courtney tried ignoring Duncan as much as possible

That stumped Duncan for a minute but he still said "yeah, sure."

After a few seconds, Noah came out of the cabin with Duncan by his side.

Courtney smiled. "Lets go by the beach."

Duncan smirked. "Sounds good." And he was about to step out of the cabin when Courtney put her arm out.

She glared. "Not you." Then she took Noah's hand and guided him to the beach leaving a stunned Duncan and an equally stunned Noah.

After when they were earshot away from the cabin, Courtney started talking

"I heard how Duncan was mean to you when you first arrived. I know a way to get back at him."

Noah crossed his arms and looked Courtney in the eye to show that he was listening.

"How?"

"We both know that Duncan likes me right?

He nodded his head.

"So I'll pretend to like you, and he'll get jealous! Come on, it's fool proof!"

"What! Duncan will kill me!"

"Oh you don't know that for sure." However, Noah still looked unconvinced. Making a move on someone that Duncan liked sounded like a death wish. "Come on Noah pleasePro promise that it'll work."

Noah still wasn't sure about the plan but nodded his head anyway.

Courtney smiled. _I'm so gonna win this dare. _"Good lets start now when we go back to the cabins."

When they got close to the door, Courtney said loud enough for Duncan to hear

"Thanks Noah for that romantic walk. Who knew how charming and funny you were? We should do that again some day." Courtney mouthed good luck as Noah walked back into the cabin.

Then Duncan walked out of the cabin toward Courtney.

"So, what did you and Noah do?

Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's none of your business, but we went to the beach and talked. He's so funny, gives me great compliments, and I can have intellectual conversations with him. Why? You're not jealous are you?"

Duncan kept his composure. "Stay calm," he thought. "They were just talking."

"Nah, I was just asking."

"Fine" Courtney and Duncan walked back to their cabin.


	3. Gwen and Cody

Since Gwen had next second to the shortest stick, it was her turn to go through with her dare. She reluctantly got up and walked towards the door.

"This is insane," said Gwen. "Cody already likes me. He's going to think I'm in love with him."

"Well," said Bridgette. "That's your problem." Then Brodgette and Courtney started to laugh at Gwen's misfortune as Gwen stomped away angrily.

* * *

When she got to the cabin, she knocked on the door.

"Please let it not be Trent. Please let it not be Trent."

* * *

"Seriously, not the cops again!" Geoff opened the back window and tried to fit his whole body through it.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Come on, DJ, lets pull him out."

"No," said Geoff. "I can't get arrested yet. I'm only sixteen!"

"That didn't stop me from getting arrested," Duncan whispered to Ezekiel who was slowly backing away.

Then Duncan looked out the window and smirked. It was Gwen this time.

"Hey Elvis," said Duncan. "Look who's here for you."

Trent rolled his eyes but laughed as Duncan pushed him towards the door.

* * *

Trent opened it.

"Of course he would. Curse the universe," thought Gwen.

If it had been any other time, Gwen would've been ecstatic to see him. However, there was a dare to be done, and she really didn't want to kiss Cody.

"Hey," said Trent smiling at Gwen. "Wanna go to our side of the cabin to talk? The guy's side is empty since they're all here so it'll be peaceful."

"That sounds-"

She stopped when she saw Cody. She still had a dare she had to complete.

Gwen sighed. "Actually, I need to talk to Cody."

Trent looked confused on why she wanted Cody. He annoyed her, didn't he? But he got Cody.

"Hey Gwen! No worries because Cody is here to save the day!"

Gwen closed the door and dragged him to the forest where nobody would hear them.

"Look I need for us to act like we like each other."

"Oh." Cody put one arm around Gwen's shoulder. "So it's one of those things were you pretend to like me, and in the end you really do!"

Gwen took his arm off and glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. Like those Hallmark movies or like Peeta amd Katniss. Katniss thought she didn't like Peeta, but it turns out she did. I'll be your Peeta, Gwen!" He grabbed her hand as he said that.

Gwen pulled her hand away. "This is going to be more difficult than I anticipated," she thought. "NO! It's a dare to make Trent jealous!"

"Ok fine..." Cody was a bit disappointed, but he was happy that she at least picked him to pretend to like. That's got to mean something, right?

Maybe, just maybe he thought he would get the ending he wanted. Maybe she will end up liking him.

"So here are the rules," said Gwen. "You cannot touch me."

"But we're pretend dating."

"Yeah, we'll just talk more. That's the same thing, right?"

"I guess. But that won't make Trent jealous. You've been on a date before, haven't you?"

"No. The guys back home are way too irritating to go on a one on one with them."

"So you've never been on a date before?"

Gwen shook her head.

"Well it's your lucky day," said Cody. "Because I know everything that needs to be known about dating."

"So you'll help me win this dare?"

Cody nodded his head. "Now take my hand." Gwen reluctantly put her hand in his. "Now let's walk back. Don't look so tense. Smile."

She tried to smile but she couldn't. It was Cody!

Cody sighed. "We have a lot of work to do my friend."

* * *

Cody walked back to the cabin by himself since Gwen still needed more practice before facing a crowd. When he walked inside, all the guys were staring at him.

"What?"

"Why did you go on a walk with Gwen," asked Tyler. "Doesn't she get annoyed by you?"

All the guys nodded in agreement except for Noah who was hiding his face in his book.

Cody smirked. "Time to play out this dare," he thought. "Maybe she finally realized what a catch I am."

All the guys were silent and then burst out laughing. Including Trent.

Cody sighed. _This is a lot harder than I thought._


	4. Bridgette and Ezekiel

"Okay, Bridgette," said Courtney. "It is now your turn."

"You can do it," encouraged Gwen. "Just try to keep away from his hands." She burst out into laughter.

"Haha very funny," Bridgette said while glaring at Gwen.

"Go get him, Bridge," yelled Courtney.

Bridgette rolled her eyes and walked out of the door. The hard part wasn't trying to get Ezekiel to like her. It was already obvious that he did. No, the hard part was finding him.

"MOOSE!"

...Never mind.

Bridgette spun her head around to see Ezekiel running right at her! She tried to run away, but it was too late. Ezekiel landed on top of Bridgette. Though Bridgette found the position to be awkward, Ezekiel was pretty happy.

"Hello, there. How you doing today?"

Bridgette sighed. "I'd be doing better if you got off."

"Oh sorry there, eh," Ezekiel said as he rolled off of Bridgette. "I was out hunting moose when I saw one and tried to throw a dart at it, but I missed, and it started charging after me."

Bridgette gasped. "You were trying to kill a moose?"

"Yeah, just like back home."

_How can I pretend to like a guy that kills animals?_ She shook her head. She had to focus if she didn't want to hold his hands (ew). She cleared her throat once she calmed down. "So, Ezekiel, I kind of made a bet with my friends that I could make Geoff jealous by pretending to like you. You wouldn't mind that would you?"

Ezekiel thought for a moment. "Sure. My dad told me I had to help the girls out because they were going to need it, eh," he said.

"I can't tell if that's supposed to be sweet or sexist..."

"But what do I get out of it?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"A kiss."

_Not gonna happen._ Bridgette sighed. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"To not get eliminated in the first challenge."

"I can't personally guarantee that..."

Bridgette sat there stumped. She needed Ezekiel to cooperate in order to win this thing. However, Ezekiel wanted something in return, and it seemed like she couldn't give him back anything. She sighed.

"WATCH OUT!"

She turned and watched in shock as a speaker came flying out of the cabin. Duncan came out shortly after that. "Sorry," he said. "It's just my types of party happen in juvie so what do you expect?" Then he walked back in.

Bridgette looked at Ezekiel. "Why aren't you in that cabin partying with them?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "Never been to a party before. Wouldn't know what to do, eh."

"Never?" Ezekiel shook his head. "Okay, let me break it down for you. It's like a few friends gathering up somewhere. Except with a lot more people." They heard something break. "And more damages."

"I've never had a friend before."

Bridgette gasped. "Never? Not even a kind of friend in kindergarten?"

"I'm homeschooled, remember? Besides, my parents and I live in the middle of nowhere. No neighbors."

Bridgette felt as though her heart had broke. _No friends?_ "How about this then?" Ezekiel looked at her. "I promise to help you get at least one friend if you help me win the bet."

Ezekiel nodded his head.

"Good, now get into the party and if Geoff or any of his friends ask where you were, tell them that we were on a date. Got it?"

"Um... But what am I supposed to do at a party, eh?"

"Socialize with people! Talk with Owen! Yeah, he's a nice guy. He'll talk to anyone!"

* * *

Ezekiel walked into the cabin not knowing what to expect.

"Dude! Glad you could make it," said Geoff. He offered him a cup and swung an arm around Ezekiel's neck.

"So tell me," said Geoff. "Where were you?" He took a drink out of his cup.

"On a date with Bridgette," Ezekiel replied. When he spotted Owen, he walked right towards him and missed Geoff spitting out his drink.


End file.
